


Creak

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Burn Notice Kink Meme, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Older Characters, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Amanda and Mack have some things to work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creak

He finally sees her again while passing through Dallas on an errand from Michael. She’s still gorgeous with that long red hair and that beautiful smile of her, driving him wild without a second thought. There are drinks and old memories, and before he knows it they’re peeling down the old dirt road that leads to the home they once shared.

When they turn on the bedroom lamp, Mack’s already lying in bed.

“Damn it, Amanda,” begins Sam, but she shuts him up with a squeeze and a kiss. 

Her free hand shakes Mack’s shoulder.

It’s been a long time since Sam did this. He’s not quite as limber as he was back then – his knees creak when he hooks them over Mack’s shoulders and his back won’t let him pile drive Amanda with the finesse that had come easy. But he could still eat pussy like a pro, even with his ex-best friend’s cock slicing in and out of it. Amanda still raises the shingles with her screams, still sucks cock like she was born to be a porn star.

It’s worth it, every part. Kissing Mack, holding him, kissing the back of his neck to help urge him to orgasm. They finish the night with a double penetration, Amanda screaming on the fulcrum of their throbbing cocks. 

In the morning, Mack makes coffee and offers to drive him to the airport while Amanda makes his favorite waffles.

But Sam comes back. 

They soon realize he always will.

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from Burn Notice, which is the property of NBC/Universal. Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
